A Supernatural Love Story
by HuntersAnonymous
Summary: Unknown witches turn the Winchester brothers into women. A writing on Deans chest tells them what to do to get rid of the spell, but can they handle the consequences? Dean/Castiel and Sam/Balthazar


By the time Dean caught up to his baby, the man was long gone. He swore, there was nothing he could do about it now. He would have to wait until he got to Bobby's' house the next day. He got in, and turned the baby on. She roared to life, she almost seemed angry. "I know baby, that man had no right." He petted her steering wheel affectionately. He drove back to him and Sammy's motel, parking right outside their room. He fell asleep listening to his chasse rumble and purr. He knew he had a full tank, that would have to be refilled in the morning but he didn't care. He had his baby back. Dean awoke to a slight pressure on his head, like someone was carding through his hair. He moaned and adjusted himself. "Sammy, get you hand off me before I rip your entire arm off." He opened his eyes; at just the right moment to see something tan vanish. He chalked up to sleep deprivation and fell back asleep.

Sam awoke. His left leg was still sore from yesterday. "Dean, wake up." It was instinctive to say, he knew the world might be ending but Dean would always want 5 more minutes of sleep. He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't put in his contacts yet but he could tell that Dean wasn't in his bed. He knew that Dean had slipped away in the middle of the night to go get his ever prized car. He slipped on the pair of jeans he had worn yesterday. He knew it was cold but he wasn't going to be outside for long, just long enough to get his car-obsessed brother up. He slipped on the pair of jeans he had worn yesterday. He knew it was cold but he wasn't going to be outside for long, just long enough to get his car-obsessed brother up. He opened the door to the motel and instantly heard rumble of the Impala. Sam walked around the car, noticing the driver's side window had been bashed in. A look of evil crossed his face and mind. It had been a long time since he had played a trick on his brother.

He reached forward and shoved his hand into the center of the steering wheel. The Impalas horn was loud and probably woke everyone up within a mile radius, including Dean. Who in his startled state yelled. "Dimmit Cas" and karate chopped the steering wheel, making the car honk again. He shook his head and glared up at his gigantic little brother. "Bitch" he said getting out of the car and walking back inside. "Jerk" Sam said back.

Dean took the first shower. Making sure to put dye in the shampoo bottle, the bottle of dye said 'Lusty Red'. Dean figured that would work. Sam wouldn't know what hit him. While Dean was tainting their shampoo, Sam was also doing things he shouldn't have been doing to his brother possessions. He had a bag of itching powder from the last pranking war, he made sure to coat every last inch of his clothing in it. Making sure to put extra powder in his underwear, Dean was not gonna know what hit him.

Dyed hair and itching powder was a usual in their prank wars but now Sammy had something to his advantage; Chucks' books had given them an online fan base of everything creepy everyone wanted to happen between Dean and Castiel. Sam made sure to set Deans Ringtone to something so creepy Dean wouldn't know what hit him. He found it, someone had mimics Cas' voice, and done it pretty well.

So every time Dean got a text message or phone call. It sounded like Cas saying 'Dean, why don't you love me?' It was utterly repulsive and funny at the same time. Sam put a lock on his settings so Dean couldn't change it back.

They headed out to get breakfast before hitting the road. Both smiling like a mad man on the inside but keeping a sleepy and somber exterior. As Dean walked out the door, he saw their motel neighbor; she was wearing a skimpy tan dress. _So that's who I saw _Dean thought. He also didn't care that she had been in his car. She was sexy as hell. _You can be in my car any time you want. _He did a head nod in hello.

They drove to the small town's only diner, a place called Big Gearson's; they had been there multiple times before and knew what was good and terribly nasty on their menu. Sam's' hair seemed darker than usual and every few moments Dean would take his hand off the steering wheel to itch some part of his body, but usually his crotch. The window was blown out so there was no reason to use the air conditioner. Dean had rolled down Sam's window and drove slightly faster than normal, hoping like hell that Sam's' hair would dry before they got to the small diner.

Sam ordered a fruit bowl and a coffee and Dean ordered a pig in a poke extra bacon and a coffee. The words pig in a poke always made Sam flinch at the connotation of the word. Dean reached down and itched his leg, then his chest. Sam heartily laughed; Dean knew exactly what he had done to him. Itching powder was a usual of his pranks. Dean sighed and said "I gotta piss." He got up and walked towards the bathroom but not before getting the attention of their waitress and telling her "Could you put salt in his coffee? It'll earn ya a big tip." She laughed and nodded. He did his business and sat back down. Just as his waitress came back with their coffees.

She purely looked at Dean. Sam didn't know anything, mostly because there wasn't a time when a woman hadn't looked a Dean like that. Dean simply smiled as she put their coffees on the table. Sam was busily doing research for the next case on his laptop and didn't notice the difference in color of their coffees'. Dean smiled, the waitress had done one better than he could have thought of. She had put warm worstershire sauce in his cup. He took a sip of his coffee as Sam took a sip of his, laughing until his eyes watered when Sam sprayed warm 'coffee' all over his computer screen. The waitress handed him some towels and Sam merely said "Jerk". "I know" Dean said still laughing.

It was almost a twelve hour drive from Westby to Sioux falls. Dean could drive it in ten and a half hours, but there was no reason to drive like a mad man. So the sun was starting to get low when they arrived at the old hunters home. About an hour into driving Sam's hair completely dried. His hair was almost a bright as Anna's. He laughed anytime he got a glimpse of his hair. Dean parked his baby in the garage, full intent of saying hello to Bobby, grabbing a beer and walking back outside to tend to his baby.

"Hey" Dean nodded at bobby, grabbing an ever present beer from the refrigerator and went back outside, leaving Sam and Bobby to their own devices.

"What's with him?" Bobby asked.

"Someone broke into his car." Bobby simply huffed and sat back down.

A phone rang and Bobby hopped up and ran through his labyrinth of a house to answer it. In Bobby's absence Castiel showed up with the flutter of his imaginary wings. "Where's Dean?" he said with a gruff voice. Sam noticed that he had a cherry sucker in his hand, Sam said "Out in the garage, why do you –" but he was cut off. Cas had vanished again.

Dean stripped off his shirt. The window was probably the hardest easy thing to fix. Dean had to pull of the entire inside of the door to get the rest of the glass out and replace it. Dean was strolling through the aisle where bobby kept all the car windows when Cas appeared in front of him. Mere inches from his face, close enough that if Dean wanted to, he could have leaned forward and kissed the angel. 99 percent of his mind said what the fuck, 1 small percent though imagined that his lips would have been soft. "Dude, personal space, I told you."

"My apologies." Cas stepped back; he stuck the sucker into his mouth, cherishing the taste of cherries on his tongue.

"So what are you doing here? Do you have a case?" Dean asked, knowing there was always a reason for Castiel's appearance. "No." Cas said almost blatantly. "Heaven is managing, so I thought I owed you a visit." Cas hoped to Father that Dean wouldn't see through his lie. Dean pulled a medium sized piece of glass from the shelving unit and walked back to his car.

Cas hopped up on one of the multiple tables. Figuring that he chose that spot to get a good look at his Hunters rear end was completely coincide.

Dean worked on his car for a few hours before it got too dark, changing her oil and cleaning her interior. All the time wondering what was up with Castiel. He had hopped up on a table and was swinging his feet back and forth like a little kid. "I must be getting back..." Cas said laying down his sucker and disappearing with the noise of flapping wings.

Dean hadn't noticed that he had picked up the sucker and had stuck it in his mouth until he went back inside. It was probably midnight and Sam had fallen asleep at his computer, not seeing Bobby, Dean figured he had suffered the same fate. Dean sat on the couch planning on watching TV for a few hours before falling asleep but barely reached the remote before sleep pulled him under.

Castiel wished that what Gabriel had taught him was going to work. Although having him eat hardened sugar while Dean worked on his car was the most confusing. There were a lot of things that he didn't know about Dean, but Gabriel assured him that it would work. Castiel saw later that Dean had stuck his hardened sugar into his own mouth. The small gesture was sent completely south.

Dean woke up the next morning with the business end of Bobbies guns against his skull. "Tell me what you are before you got a cranium full of rock salt." From the tone in Bobbies voice, Dean knew he wasn't joking around. He slowly put his hands in the air and said "Bobby, it's me; Dean." Thinking, _great Bobby has completely lost his marbles. _"Prove it" Bobby said. Pushing the shotgun into the side of Deans skull. Dean thought hard and fast. "When I was twelve I had a dream that I was being chased by ladies underwear." Dean hadn't told anyone that, the only one who would have known that was Bobby.

Bobby put down the gun. Dean was obviously put under some kind of spell. Dean tried to cross his arms but his arms were restricted that access. Dean looked down. He had tits. He jumped back and fell back on the couch. Yes, he loved tits, any kind; large small, he didn't care but they did NOT belong on him.

Dean knew instantly "Witches. I fucking hate witches.". Bobby laid his gun on his ever cluttered desk and went to wake up Sam. Dean suddenly felt insecure about his new predicament and ran upstairs to put some clothes on. Everything was torrid and completely dirty. He settled on one of Sam's plaid shirts. It was the only think that would fit his new… yea.

Dean had a crazy thought and reached down. The complete lack of something very important made his gasp and frown. _Stupid witches took my dick. _He heard Sam yell; probably figuring he had the same problem. He heard Sam run up stairs and into the bathroom.

Both eventually made it back downstairs. Sam had not only grown tits he had also changed height. He had lost about 6 inches, this made Dean happy. For once in his life he was taller than his brother. Bobby had set his glasses on his desk and his hand was covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

When Sam and Dean stopped bickering about Dean wearing Sam's' shirt Bobby asked the almighty question. "You guys tangle with any witches lately?" Dean thought back _Ghost, vampires, skinwalker, vampire, demon. _Nope. Dean shook his head. Sam did too. "I did find something." Dean lifted up his shirt. Weird marking were tattooed into his chest.

Не до тебя поцеловать любовь тебе, мой ангел

Bobby wrote the strange saying on a piece of paper. "I'm gonna get me some pie." Dean grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Dean had one hand down his pants and the other up his shirt. His head was leaning back, his eyes closed and his mouth opened. Castiel did what he thought was a completely reasonable thing. He flew to the passenger side of the Impala. Castiel could hear now that Dean was moaning. Castiel could feel his vessels blood rush to his groin. Castiel didn't know why though. He planned on asking Dean, possibly at a later time. Dean moaned again, before Castiel could think anything he moaned. The throaty sound that wasn't his own pulled Dean forcefully back to reality. Dean removed his hands from his clothing and wiped his fingers on his jeans. "Oh, Hey Cas"

Hopefully Cas had no idea what Dean was doing. He turned on his car and backed out "Hello, Dean." He drove down Bobby's driveway and out to the main road that lead to town of Sioux Falls.

"It's Russian" Bobby said about five minutes after Dean left. Sam looked up from his computer. "and you're not going to like what it says." Sam merely rolled his eyes. The spell hadn't only messed with their genders but their minds had also been messed with. "What does it mean?" Bobby flipped around his laptop to let Sam see the translation. _Not Until You Kiss The Angel You Love. _

Castiel had decided to join Dean at the small grocery store. For reasons Dean didn't know. Dean walked up and down isles and seemingly put random things into the small red basket that Cas was holding. Castiel held his face the way he always did, calmly, but inside he was a mess. He had gone to Gabriel for help and since the sucker incident Cas couldn't even think about his Hunter without sweating and imagining things that were probably considered inappropriate.

Cas could barely breathe when Dean bent over to grab something from the bottom shelf. Dean grabbed a few glass bottles filled with amber liquid before paying for his items. They walked back to the Impala and Castiel wondered once again if what Gabriel had said to do was right. Although Castiel had seen other humans do it before it had always seemed unsanitary and very unhygienic He hoped Gabriel wasn't tricking him. The angel adjusted his trench coat awkwardly as Dean loaded their newly purchased items into the back of the car. You Shook Me All Night Long played loudly when Dean turned on his car. Castiel now knew why a human would write a song like that.

Castiel concentrated almost the entire time on running Gabriel's plan over and over in his mind. He just hoped that Dean wouldn't be too angry with him. It was almost unbearable when Dean looked at him with anger and distain. When they arrived back at Bobbie's house Castiel knew he would have to do it now or he'd never have the confidence to try it again

Dean grabbed a few bags and Cas grabbed a few bags. Dean was in front of Cas, Cas almost lost his confidence to it right then and there but with one grasp and pull of Dean's shoulder, they stood face to face. Before Dean could think anything, anything at all Castiel shoved his lips against his own.

Dean lost his thought process and melted into Cas, kissing him back. Their kiss was like a 7th graders first kiss, very awkward and only lips, neither of them willing to let the other in. Castiel's lips tasted like cherry.

Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair, delving deeper into the hunters embrace. Dean has had this feeling before, the carding of his hair wasn't the creepy neighbor at the skanky motel in Westby; it was Castiel running his hands through Dean's hair. Dean wanted to but just didn't care. Everything fell apart as he fell further into the angels kiss. He dropped the bags, not caring when the glass bottles hit the ground shattering. He didn't care if his new breasts were shrinking and he closed the new distance between him and his angel. His hands found the small of Castiel's back and they were content there, almost as they belonged there.

It was a while before he and Dean disconnected, but when they finally did. They were both gasping for air, not realizing their lungs needed the air they didn't know they were holding. "Uhmm Ok" Dean said. He picked up the bags and walked away trying to forget it ever happened. _It is just the spell_ Dean thought, still clinging to the last tether to his heterosexuality.

When Dean opened the door, the look of disbelief and almost horror wasn't what he was expecting, but it was what he got.

Dean thought, no he knew that Sam and Bobby had no idea what went on between him and Cas just moments before. Bobby slid his laptop to show Dean what was on it. Bobby had pulled up Google Translate. Turns out Bobby had figured out it was Russian and had translated it, he could see from the front door. _Not Until You Kiss The Angel You Love. _

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit _"Son of a bitch!" Dean said. To Deans utter disgust Sam started laughing and not just 'ha, ha, ha. I'm done' laughter, a laugh that lasted a few minutes and made his sides hurt. Dean said what first came to mind, even though it even reinforced the knowledge that him and Castiel had just kissed.

"That means you got a lover angel too. Samantha." Dean emphasized Samantha. "and the only female angel we know was ganked months ago." Sam's laughing stopped instantly. The laughing fit was passed on to Bobby who was giggling like he was a girl.

Dean didn't care anymore. He set the broken glass into the trashcan and sat down right next to Castiel. Castiel reached over and grabbed Dean's hand and just from pure spite Dean held Castiel's hand back.

Castiel was going to be eternally grateful of Gabriel. Castiel had seen what he and Dean did multiple times but would have never guessed in a million centuries that it looked nothing like felt like. He could faintly feel Dean's lips on his, Dean's arms and hands wrapped around him. Now Dean was holding his hand. Castiel didn't know what it meant but he knew he liked it.

Sam knew that yes the inscription said to kiss the angel he loved. There were only two angels that Sam even knew about that weren't evil _and _alive; Gabriel and Balthazar. Sam didn't know which one to pick first. His mind first went to Gabriel. Sam's stupid mind went through the stupid logic that Gabriel had favored Sam more, just as Castiel had favored Dean more. Sam had had barely any connection between him and Balthazar.

Sam sighed and said "Hey Gabriel, I know you're a busy angel but this is literally only going to take a second." Gabriel was there within seconds. Sam walked straight up to him; there was no use in delaying the stupid moment. With Sam's newly taken height he and the archangel were the same height.

Sam pulled Gabriel into a very short, 7th grader first kiss before backing away again. "Damn, if you liked me like that you should have told me earlier." Sam stared down, his new… appendages weren't disappearing. Gabriel looked over and winked a Castiel before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"The hell was that about" Dean asked. "I don't know" Said Cas, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the back of his hunters' hand. _What was that? _Dean thought, _oh, that's just any ounce of heterosexuality I had leaving me. _What Cas was doing should have been illegal, especially with his brother and Bobby sitting in the same room. Cas was lucky that Dean didn't pounce him right that second.

Sam now knew who exactly he had secretly loved, and so did everyone else in the god damned room. Sam wanted to pray this time, knowing full well what would happen and what possibly was going to happen. "Hey Balthazar, I know you're kind of busy but we need ya here. It'll literally take a few seconds." Nothing happened.

Minutes passed, nothing happened.

An hour passed, nothing happened.

"I call him again tomorrow." Sam settled, sitting back down at his computer. Dean could see that Sam was searching through some of the local news reports looking for any resemblance of a case.

"Cas and I are gonna go watch television, yell at me if you find anything." Dean said to Sam as he and Cas walked up the stairs. There was one room that held a television and Dean would always claim it as his own, Sam would always bitch and bicker, saying that Dean always got the single room in the Bobby household that had a TV. Dean would always say "cuz' I'm older." And slam the door on his brothers' face.

Dean and Castiel laid on Dean's bed. Castiel was a few inches shorter than Dean; this gave Cas just enough space to lay in perfect cuddling position, the top of Castiel's head reaching right under Dean's neck. Dean flipped the television on, changing it to some old cartoons. "Hey Cas." Dean whispered. Cas lifted his head and looked up. Dean kissed him, no burning passion, and no everlasting lust. Just contentment, like their bodies belonged together. They laid together for hours. Dean answering every question that Cas asked. From why the cat was chasing the mouse to how the road runner managed to run through the cliff. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, completely content not to take their relationship any farther.

Sam searched. He searched every town in a hundred mile radius, anything to get off this crazy train. There was nothing, anywhere. No missing persons, no cattle mutilations, not even a single storm. It looked like the universe wanted this to happen. He searched late into the night, not about a case, but something different.

Sam looked up realizing that hours had passed, this happened a lot with Sam, completely engrossed with his computer that he didn't even realize time passing. Bobby had fallen asleep at one of his books, probably doing research for one of the other hunters he knew. Sam decided to ask Bobby about it but decided not to when he saw Bobbies face. He was smiling in his sleep, so he probably was dreaming about Karen, his wife. Sam left him to his dream.

Sam trudged up the stairs. He checked his phone, 12:56. He had been on the computer for 6 hours straight. Too tired to care he fell on the top of his bed. "I don't like an audience" Balthazar took that moment to pop into Sam's room, British accented voice filling the small room. Sam shot up, into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. The blonde man was in the corner of the room, swanky boots and all.

Lightning cracked outside, foreshadowing a storm. For a true second Sam saw Balthazar, no sarcasm and snide humor in his face, no. His face was simply set in a smile, a true smile that Sam had never seen.

Balthazar walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, opposite of Sam. Sam turned around, looking at the angel sitting on his bed. He leaned forward, hoping to get this over with and looking forward to going back to normal.

Balthazar's lips met his own. The kiss was at first like a 7th graders first kiss. Balthazar pulled the giant man onto the bed. Their kiss opened and before he could even realize what he was doing, he was opening up to Balthazar, their tongues exploring the others mouth like the world depended on it. It was fiery and passionate and Sam wouldn't have it any other way.

Sam's breasts grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared entirely. " too… too many… clothes" Sam's breathe was short and ragged. "I completely agree, Sweetheart." Between ragged kisses they shucked everything from their top half. Balthazar's suit coat and gray tee that he always wore, Sam pulled off his plaid shirt leaving a toned chest for Balthazar to explore, which he did. Running his hands down Sam chest, Balthazar wanted more. Balthazar wanted to have Sam, right down to his soul.

Balthazar's hand reached down, down below his chest into Sam's jeans and the prize waiting for him hot and thick. Sam's mouth moved from Balthazar's lips to his neck, sucking and biting, leaving little bruises. Balthazar moaned, this made Sam's dick painfully hard. Sam moaned in response. They couldn't get out of their pants fast enough. They laid on the bed completely naked, kissing, hot and fiery.

In the end they didn't care that the bed was squeaking from Balthazar's thrusts into Sam. They didn't care that their moans were probably waking everyone in the small hunters' home. Sam didn't care that he yelled Balthazar's name when he came. The sound rose almost to the heavens letting everyone know in a large radius of Sam and Balthazar's love for each other. Balthazar didn't care that as he came his grace reached out, mingling with Sam's soul. It wouldn't matter if Sam was ever with another being, he was Balthazar's, and vice versa but then again, they simply didn't care.

"Dean, what are they doing?" Cas had managed to switch the channels from harmless cartoons to HBO, more importantly, one of True Bloods ever present sex scenes played on the small screen. The small voice inside him didn't want to ruin Cas' innocence but that voice was quieted quickly. "Their making love." He said. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean's waist. He could feel Cas' dick get hard against his leg.

"Could we try it?" Cas asked innocently. That was it, Deans dick filled and was as hard as rock. "I'm sure we could. Do you want to?" Dean kissed Cas, gaining access to his mouth. Right now, Dean had realized he was planning on having sex with an angel, not just an angel but a male angel. He knew he was going to go hell for this but he didn't care, he simply didn't. "father is completely indifferent to sexual orientation." Cas said with a raspy breath. It completely sent him over the edge. As if Castiel knew what he wanted, he practically shredded Dean's clothes trying to get them off. "m-Mojo" Dean said, Castiel got the hint, he used his grace to make both of their clothes disappear. Their dicks both rock hard reached out and greeted each other.

Dean took the top, shoving Castiel into the mattress. They kissed and gyrated and eventually thrust. Dean should have realized he was being gay for an angel, he should have, and he probably would have if there was any blood at all going to his brain.

They flew right over the edge Dean coming inside of Castiel and Castiel coming against the sheets. "Dean... Sh-shut you're e-eyes." Against Castiel's control, his grace reached out mixing with Dean's soul. Now it wouldn't matter who Dean was with he would always have Castiel, and true the other way, Castiel was Deans. They were completely content with that as they fell back to the bed in a mess of limbs and skin.

Dean and Sam woke late in the morning. Their respective angels had left in the middle of the night for some kind of angel business. They were okay with that though, the both knew that their respective angels would be back before they knew it. They were awkward when they finally made it downstairs to make breakfast. Dean was in one of his good moods and made French Toast while Sam busily searched his computer.

Last night Sam found out about the online fan bases creepy side. They had not only put him and Dean together but others too. "You remember Chuck's books?" Sam said as Dean laid large plates full of French Toast on the table. "Yea, what about him?" The prophet always got on Deans nerves, but he was protected by an archangel, so, what can you do? "Well, 2 of the newest books include Castiel; those witches weren't the only ones who thought you belonged with Cas." Sam flipped his computer around, showing a drawing of him and Cas kissing. "huh. So?" he said.

Sam laughed, "They have a name for it…" now he had Dean's attention. "it's called Destiel." Dean started eating his toast. A blind man could have seen the blood in his face rise, making him blush. "Destiel…" The word rolled off his tongue with ease. "Oh, I get it, Mashing Castiel and Is name together." Destiel sounded like three shots of a shotgun, which was a whole lot more manly than admitting that he had an angel boyfriend.

Dean got up to clean his plate and got a glimpse of something on Sam's neck. It was a little bruise. Apparently he and Cas were the only ones up in the middle of the night. "Dude, Balthazar showed up last night, didn't he?" He jabbed his finger at the bruise on Sam's neck. Sam instinctively reached up pushed away Dean's hand and rubbed his neck. "Maybe…"

END


End file.
